RENT: KH Style
by Mimzay-Peach
Summary: NOT A SONGFIC! On Christmas of 1989, a group of friends came together. One of the friends documented their first year, and that year was one of the best, and worst, of their lives. Akuroku,Zemyx,NamiKai,SoKai,Akuriku.


A/N: YOOOO I'M ALIIIIIVE! -cricket-...I forgot I have hardly any fans XD; ehhe...Well...after about a year of not writing, I decided to write on something that has been stuck in my head for a good ole year! Hope you enjoy it!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, THE CHARACTERS, RENT, OR THE STORY LINE. I DO OWN A COPY OF THE DVD RENT, THE ORIGINAL BROADWAY CAST RECORDING, AND A COPY OF KINGDOM HEARTS AND KINGDOM HEARTS...II...that is all 8D

Most memoirs are about great people who did great things, or a rag to riches story. But, some memoirs are based off of lives of a few normal people.

Like the artists of New York City.

The artists who can't afford food, or electricity, or to give up their dreams, or rent…

Chapter One- RENT

December 24th, 1989. New York City.

If there was one thing everyone could agree with, it was that it was damn cold. This usually didn't bother those who were used to it. But when Roxas's brother and roommate, Sora, shoved an eviction notice under his nose, he was understandably upset.

He grabbed the notice, looking it over. He snorted and added it to the already burning fire he had made in a trashcan in their apartment.

"…We're going to need a new trash can, aren't we?" asked Sora, looking down at the fire, warming his hands. Roxas sighed, nodding.

"If the heat wasn't turned off, we wouldn't need a new one," he said accusingly to Sora.

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Talk to Riku about it, not me," he muttered, blowing into his hands and sitting on the dark green beat up couch in the middle of their apartment.

Roxas scowled. Riku...the little priss who decided to abandon his friends after getting married. The two had a never-ending agreement to hate each other. Sora noticed the change in his brother's expression and sighed. "You're still hung up over how he left?" He asked.

Roxas didn't answer; he instead gave Sora a short glare then walked out onto the fire escape, leaning over the edge. Sora sighed. He was always the more forgiving of the two, and couldn't understand why Roxas was so different from him. Maybe Roxas hadn't forgiven Riku because Riku was Sora's friend, not Roxas's. The phone rang, making both men jump.

Roxas blinked. "How the fuck do we still have phone lines?" He muttered, turning back over the railing, muttering about stupid electric bills.

Sora rolled his eyes, and, smiling, picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Sora!" came a sophisticated voice of a young man.

Sora's smile widened.

"Zex! How are you? Still at MIT?"

"Oh, no. I'm actually right outside," replied the boy, who was looking up at the apartment from a payphone.

"Awesome! Come upstairs so we can celebrate, okay?" Sora practically squealed.

Roxas looked back over his shoulder and mouthed, "Who is it?"

"Zexion" Sora mouthed back.

"I would come up," Zexion noticed Roxas and whistled. "IF I HAD A KEY!" he yelled up to him.

Roxas leaned over the edge of the railing and smirked. "You lose yours again, Bookworm?" he snickered.

Zexion hung the phone up and ran to the front of the building. "Just shut up and throw down a key, runt," he called up. Roxas laughed and walked back inside, grabbing one of their keys and going back to lean over the railing. He threw the key down to Zexion and Zexion nodded a thanks.

"Roxas, c'mere look at this!" said Sora from inside the apartment, as he found an old box of stuff out of boredom. Roxas sighed and smiled down at Zexion. "See you in a few, alright, Bookworm?" he winked and went inside, closing the fire escape as he did so.

Zexion pulled his jacket closer to himself and walked to the door, yawning slightly from jetlag.

"Hey, kid," said a man no older then he was, though Zexion did look a bit young for his age. Zexion raised an eyebrow, key in the door. "Yes?"

"You got a light?" asked the man, holding out a cigarette. A few of his friends stood behind him. Zexion shook his head. "Sorry, don't smoke," he said, looking the men up and down and moving his face covering bang out of his face. The man frowned, cig in his mouth. "Fine…you got any money then, kid?" He sneered.

Zexion frowned, then smirked. "No, but if I did I certainly wouldn't waste it on you," he turned back to the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me I'll be going, mmkay?"

The man growled and grabbed Zexion by the shoulder. "And I think you're lying about not having any money…" he muttered. Zexion looked over the man's shoulder and thought one thing.

'Well, this is the best thing to come home to, isn't it?'

He sighed.

Or, tried to, since a fist had just gone into his gut. He doubled over, coughing as he tried to catch his breath.

'Yes, a simply WONDERFUL thing to come home to.' He thought as another fist kept him from getting up. As he was able to breathe, only a little, he punched the man's knee and ran down an alley way. Not the most intelligent decision he'd ever made, but it gave him time to get away. Until he came to a dead end, that is. "Shit," he whispered, rubbing his forehead as his bang fell over his eye.

Zexion heard a yell of "Stupid kid" and saw red before he passed out.

Roxas, who was looking at a poster for his ex-band that Sora had found, looked at his watch curiously. "I gave Bookworm the key a half an hour ago…where is he?" he muttered. Sora shrugged, looking over old stories he'd written.

"…Damn…these suck," said Sora, blinking as he threw them into the fire. Roxas looked over the poster, swallowing thickly as he stood, crumpled up the paper and throwing it into the fire as well. "Roxas?" Roxas turned to his brother and shook his head. "It's been over for a while, don't worry about it," he said, smiling softly as he went back out onto the fire escape. "I'll keep an eye out for Zex, okay?" he said, closing the window he'd climbed out of and leaning over the rail again.

He inhaled and exhaled slowly. Then ran his hand through his hair and inhaled again. Only to inhale smoke and he choked. "D-damn it! Who the hell is lit?!" he coughed as he looked down at the fire escape under him.

There was someone standing there, a skinny redhead, with a lit cigarette, looking back up at him, chuckling softly. "Hey," said the redhead, waving a skinny arm. Roxas scowled.

"Y'know, if you keep that expression on, it'll stay that way," said the smoker as he blew out a puff of smoke. Roxas could see the redhead's features. The voice was masculine, but the person looked almost feminine. The redhead had a certain grace about him, and his hair, color aside, was styled to look like fire, almost, and there were two upside-down tear drop tattoos under his eyes. His body was almost so skinny it was unhealthy, and he had womanly curves. His arms and legs were extremely long, and Roxas could tell that he was at least six feet tall. His eyes were almost like a cat's, strong and bright green, with a spark in them.

Roxas scowled even more.

"It will not…just put that damn thing out so we can BREATHE up here," he snapped, leaning back against the window. The redhead laughed and threw the cigarette off the side of the fire escape.

"Sure thing, Blondie," he said as he opened his own window. "See ya around, heh?" he winked as he climbed back in.

Roxas's eye twitched.

This Christmas was turning out to be horrible.

A/N: so...there ya go XD My newest fic. I hope you like it!

Review and I'll put more up, neh?


End file.
